To Dee or not to Double Dee?
by cinder16
Summary: A love triangle between Kevin, Eddy, and Edd begins after Edd is taken off his meds and begins to go 'wild'. His new darkside ends up attracting more than men when the football team decides to make his life a living hell. Crossdressing,yaoi,violence, ect.
1. Prozac and Rims

**(A/N) I rewrote this cause I didn't like the first version. Similar events, but I put a new twist because I felt like it. :D I amped up the suspense meter! ALL FEAR DOUBLE DEE'S DARK SIDE. (It reminds me of Hidan) :D**

* * *

As far as Edd was concerned, mornings were a pain. Today wasn't any exception. Only a few hours ago, he managed to persuade a horny Eddy to go home for the night and throw himself into his perfectly made bed. Eddy tended to be forceful when it came to whatever he wanted; sadly there was no changing that. Especially when it took the threat of a using mothers rug beater against him.

"Damn him," Edd groaned mentally as he sleepily thought of his friends latest escapades.

Unfortunately, the three teen grinned at the thin teen like a wolf and teased 'sounds kinky, Dee. I like this side of you.' Edd felt his face warm slightly at the thought of how far Eddy was willing to go for sex.

"One of these days," Edd tiredly growled as he shifted under his covers, "I'm going to really beat him with a whip."

The raven haired teen glanced up at his alarm clock while the first rays of morning light pierced through his window, bathing his bedroom in a light glow. The brightness made him cringe slightly. The dreadful thought of dealing with Eddy's unstable hormones, the lack of sleep, and the simple frustration of another day at high school made his mood sour. The dark part of his personality gnawed at the back of his consciousness with the ferocity of a wild animal. Edd sighed and sat up in his bed. He hated having this psychotic voice yelling at him. It was like having a demon as a conscience, but at least it spoke the truth.

'**Fuck this**,' it snarled at him, '**I'm so tired it's not even fucking funny**!'

He couldn't in all honesty agree more with the voice of pent up teen angst screaming inside of him. It was right after all. Oddly, ever since the voice began yelling at him, a part of himself seemed to come to life. At the same time he blamed Eddy for the loudmouthed voice in his head. It was his idea to sell the others Prozac to buy rims for their beat up old van. A stupid idea, but it made the little scammer happy to see the shine of chrome on the dinosaur of a vehicle. Pushing those memories aside, Edd trekked to his over-organized closet and stared at his clothes in disgust.

He hated to stare at the almost perfectionist organization that made himself him. The lack of his Prozac slowly brought many things to Edd's realization.

Things like:

**'Is this why I was so skittish for so many years?'**

**'Does this make me a dork?'**

**'What in the hell would those fuckers do if I show up as a goth?'**

"That'll show them," Edd whispered, not realizing he was agreeing with his dark side.

A sudden slam echoed through the teens conflicting thoughts, almost making him jump out of his skin. Edd knew that noise very well. '**Eddy**', the sinister voice hissed in unison with Edd's own voice. It was a Monday morning and the scam loving teen was bound to have some plan up his sleeve. He could instantly tell when he heard said teen laughing like a lunatic from downstairs at his newest plan.

The raven haired teen ignored the two teenagers downstairs, stared back into his closet, and in one fail swoop; threw the perfectly pressed shirts and jeans onto his floor.

* * *

**DOWNSTAIRS**

"Like I said, Lumpy," Eddy snickered darkly, "I got the million dollar plan this time!"

Ed grinned at his best friend and bounced up and down in anticipation.

"Does it involve space aliens from planet Doom? Huh, huh? Does it, Eddy?," the overexcited teen yelled.

Eddy rolled his eyes and smacked the back of Ed's head.

"No Ed. It involves a little book that got your sister going wild over a stupid vampire movie."

Ed stared blankly at the other boy, having no idea what he meant. Eddy furrowed his brow in frustration and dug out a thick black book of his backpack for an example. Eddy smacked the cover for emphasis and stared at the suspicious hands holding a red apple on the cover.

"This is Twilight," he stated a matter-of-factly, "girls are going crazy for a sissy vampire kid in this story and I plan to give it to them."

Ed looked at the book and back at Eddy before throwing out his next little comic based banter.

"How Eddy? You gonna open a portal to the realm of books and summon a blood sucking vampire beasts?"

Eddy couldn't believe Ed sometimes.

"Just get the glitter Ed," Eddy ordered, ignoring his friends' question, "As soon as Sock Head gets up, we'll be ready to roll!"

LINEBREAK

Edd stared at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his hat. No matter how much his inner voice yelled and screamed, he absolutely refused to get rid of his hat. Call him crazy, the old piece of fabric was like part of him as much as the invading voice in his head. He slipped the final lock of raven hair under his cap and thought of what he was missing.

"My tie," he thought to himself.

He wondered how he could forget something so simple. He wore the damned thing almost every day at school. Hell, he wore it to gym class sometimes. He trudged back to the pile of clothes he threw from his closet and bent down to search for the piece of cloth. Unbeknownst to him, a scam ridden Eddy was climbing his stairs, searching for a certain Ed boy.

The three haired teen strolled down Edd's hallway toward his friends' room with a single thought in his head.

"Now that Ed's waiting in the car, I can talk Double Dee into stripping for this part…..or maybe, just for me?"

Eddy snickered to himself at the thought of finally getting his friend writhing underneath him, begging for more of the power that was Eddy Flannigan. The teen brought himself away from his erotic vision and opened Edd's bedroom door. The scam was momentarily forgotten when Eddy saw Edd bending over a pile of clothes, cursing under his breath. Eddy stared at the round ass picking through the clothes. A sensation filled his every nerve. The distinct feel of arousal rang through his body like a blazing fire.

Eddy grinned viciously. He craved the smaller man in front of him for some time now. Hell, he was the one who turned him gay after all. Unfortunately, Double Dee was a forbidden fruit as far as he was concerned. Each and every time he tried to sample this fruit, a rush of nervousness flushed the virgin teen and caused him to find a way out of Eddy's capable grasp.

"Not this time," Eddy told himself, "I got him where I want him now."

* * *

Edd triumphantly yanked his yellow tie out of the bottom of his clothes pile and slung around his neck. Out of seemingly nowhere, something grabbed his ass. Reflexively, he flung himself around to only be caught in the strong arms of Eddy Flannigan. The initial shock of the ass grab hadn't worn off of Edd before Eddy made his move.

The man holding the raven haired teen smiled sexily and leaned down close the others ear, as if to say something vital.

"You're such a tease," Eddy said, his voice ghosting over Edd's sensitive ear, "But you'll soon be mine."

Without any sort of hesitation or regret, Eddy crashed his lips upon Edd's tender mouth, almost bruising it in the process. A wave of shock erupted through Edd's body as the feel of Eddy's raw power flowed into him. Edd reluctantly relaxed into the rough kiss, losing himself in the moment so far that even his dark side couldn't reach him. The moment felt everlasting as Eddy ran his hand up Edd's shirt, as if testing the waters of how far he was allowed to go. Edd's mind was drifting so far away that it felt as if nothing could bring him back, nothing except a phone call.

Edd heard the sound of Eddy's ringing phone while coming down from his lust starved euphoria. His awakening senses thanked the gods that the sound of Eddy's mothers' ringtone broke him from this trance. The idea of losing his virginity so easily made him sick to his stomach. His dark side agreed, thinking it sluttish.

"Eddy Skipper Flannigan!," Edd could hear Eddy's mother scream, "We don't put you through school to end up like your brother! Get to school or so help me I'll-!,"

Edd stopped listening and grabbed his messenger bag off the floor, hating himself even more for being so weak, especially with Eddy. He knew that there was no way that he could have escaped on his own.

'**You would've been his slut,**" his dark side barked, "**He should be our whore**!"

Edd shook his head free of those harsh thoughts when Eddy closed his phone.

"W…we…should go to school now, E….Eddy," Edd stuttered, the words just tumbling out of him.

Eddy took a deep breath after speaking to his mom and dug the keys out of his jeans pocket. He was right, but he was going to be damned if he was going to admit it.

"Come on, Sock Head! We got a scam to do before first bell!, Eddy said almost too casually."

Eddy turned away from his prey and walked out of the room calmly. Even with Edd's untrained eyes, he could see the prominent erection straining against Eddy's zipper almost painfully. Edd glanced nervously at his friend's crotch in thought.

"Why does he do these things with me? Is this some kind of bet with Kevin to see how long it takes him to get me in the sack?"

He distinguished those thoughts as he locked his house up for another boring day of school.

* * *

Ed laid back in the seat of the passenger side of Eddy's van waiting for his friends. In the time that it took to find Double Dee, Ed had busied himself with playing with the pressure gauge in the glove compartment. The slamming of Edd's front door snapped Ed out of his daydream about Evil Tim and back into reality.

"Double Dee," Ed yelled, hanging himself halfway out of the van window, "I thought you were never going to come!"

Edd smiled lightly at his ignorant friend and calmly slid himself into the back of the van. Eddy ignored Edd's meager attempt at a smile and looked at Ed.

"You get the glitter, Skunk Pits?"

Ed grinned widely and dug into his pocket as Eddy drove the van toward the high school. The lumbering teenager pulled out a pink bottle and laughed to himself cheerfully.

"Yeah Eddy, I got the prettiest glitter Sarah had," he said happily, "Even Evil Tim would be proud of it!"

Eddy nodded and glanced into his rearview mirror back at Edd in curiosity. In a matter of moments he caught the others burning gaze.

"What?," Edd asked, feeling slightly defiled.

Eddy put on his scam face and laughed heartily.

"You're going to be _Edward_," he said plainly.

Edd furrowed his brow in confusion. He knew who he was. Why was Eddy telling him this?

"Edward Cullen," Eddy continued, "Or whoever that vampire sissy boy is. I haven't read the book."

Book? Edd looked down at the book sticking out of Eddy's backpack. He'd seen that book everywhere and inwardly cringed. With his minor interest in paranormal, Edd stared at that pile of bullshit masquerading as a book and growled. One thing Edd hated and that was conformism. The book looked to be the epicenter of pussy folklore. He gripped the legs of his jeans, feeling the insult of paranormal lies emitted from that book leer at him.

"No," He hissed, his tone unmovable.

Eddy continued to prattle on about his plans, not hearing Edd's solid comment.

"Ed's gonna get everyone's attention," Eddy rattled, "Of course we're going to have to get you to take off your hat, and then-"

Something broke in Edd as Eddy told him about taking off his little shield.

"Pull over," Edd coldly ordered.

Eddy glanced back at his friend curiously.

"Huh?"

"**Pull the fuck over!**," Edd's dark side ordered loudly.

Eddy slammed on his breaks, his tires screeching in the process. Cars behind them honked and yelled angrily, trying to keep from wrecking.

"What the hell's wrong with you, Sock Head?," he barked with his foot still firmly on the brakes.

Edd didn't answer. He grabbed his bag and slung the vans door roughly open and hopped out. There was no way he was going to take his hat off because someone asked him to. He walked away from the van refusing to look back at his friends. Eddy growled at the honking cars behind him and screamed,

"Where in the hell do you think you're going, Dee?"

A new kind of pride swelled inside of the rebellious raven haired teenager as he proceeded to walk away from the van and flip off the people behind him.

"**Screw you, Eddy and your god damned scam**!"

Edd took a shortcut down an alley where he knew Eddy or Ed wouldn't follow and hopped a fence that dropped him not too far from the high school.

* * *

Edd clenched and unclenched his fists in rage. He wouldn't normally be so cruel with his friends, but the fiery part of his anger flamed to life as he felt himself being pushed into another worthless scam. The absence of his Prozac brought his dark side into power more and more power. Part of his conscience told him that maybe this was his hormones bringing him into the depths of puberty, but the other side said something else. His dark side certainly had something to say about it.

'**We're not crazy,' **it said, **'People just have to get used to us. We're not wimps anymore.'**

Edd crossed the street leading to the school, hoping his mind was telling him right. Unfortunately, the distraction of his thoughts made him not notice the rumbling of an engine coming his way. When he did notice it, a Harley screeched to a stop in front of him. The driver obviously pissed off. Edd stared at the driver like a deer caught in the headlights. The biker pulled off his sunglasses and stared at the raven teen.

"Damn it, Double Dork! You were almost roadkill!"

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah, this chapter doesn't make any sense with the 3rd chappter until I fix it. :3 This is the first and second chapters have been redone. It's been a while since I updated, so enjoy this crappy ****installment and hopefully I'll get around to fixing the other chapter. Like, dislike, tell me. I thought I'd make Edd's dark side a little more real. Unfortunately, his dark side is sounding less like Hidan and more like Zetsu. XD**

* * *

**P.S.~ I don't care if offend Twilight fans. I hate Twilight, but I'm being nice and not getting too flamer with it. Srry, twigay fans, but the author is entitled to her opinions like u are with angry comments. :/ **


	2. Kevin's Memories

**(A/N) Chapter two of mah horribly twisted fanfic. XD I got some pretty awesome reviews so I'll continue with the editing and writing. Don't worry AlPein, I plan on keeping your cross-dressing fun in the story. :P I just have to figure out how to do it. Lolz. Comments about what's gonna happen next is always welcome!**

* * *

"Damn it, Double Dork! You were almost road kill," the gruff voice yelled in an oddly memorable tone.

Edd felt his legs shake slightly from the shock of his narrow escape from the red heads motorcycle. He managed to get his weakened legs to work enough to get the rest the way across the street as Kevin turned off his bike to properly yell at the distraught Ed boy.

"I'm….I'm sorry, Kevin," Edd stuttered, his dark side still in complete shock and refusing to speak.

The angry red head yanked off his bike helmet and glared bitterly at the raven haired boy. He felt like slaughtering the flimsy looking teen for being in his way, but an even better thought occurred to him. Why pound the dork when there were better options? Options like finally being the next in line of being football captain. A slight grin slowly replaced Kevin's scowl as he shifted his weight on his motorcycle.

"Hey Dorky," the red head began to say, thinking of his sly plan, "How 'bout a ride to school?"

Double Dee felt his body freeze in shock. Why would, Kevin of all people, ask him for a free ride to school? It was absolutely baffling. It was true that Kevin would never do something like this, but when provoked by the senior football captain, he was willing to do anything.

'Whichever one of you morons can pull the twistedest and most insane prank will take my place as captain at the end of the year,' Kevin remembered his leader say.

He thought over the little bits and pieces of his plan while trying to act a little more friendly to the skeptical Ed boy. The essence of trickery showed itself when a final plan broke through the red heads mind. He stared at the small and naturally light curves of Edd's body in thought.

"He's so slender, he might as well be a….girl….," he said to himself the very second his ploy of deceit was hatched.

It took most of his willpower not to grin like a maniac when the complexity of his plan came to light. After all, he didn't need his target to get scared and run away. Edd however stared nervously at the wolf in sheep's clothing. Both sides of him were confused by the red heads actions, but he knew that in recent events, he should have expected more freaky things to happen today.

"Uh…sure…,"Edd stuttered finally, "Th…thank you…"

He cautiously stepped toward the red head, silently glad that he didn't have to walk the rest of the way to the school grounds. Nervousness wracked the small teenager. He observed the chrome and leather portions of Kevin's motorcycle warily. He had never rode one before and knew nothing about how it worked.

"Just sit behind me and grab a hold of my waist," the seemingly kind red head stated.

Kevin knew the basics of riding a bike in his sleep. All he had to do was keep eye contact with the boy standing in front of him and slip out his cell phone from his pocket so he could send a text to his leader.

"Lean when I do," Kevin continued to say without paying attention to his own words.

He kept the appearance of being solely concentrated on bike safety as he slipped his phone from the front pocket of his jeans and slid it up the sleeve of his shirt, right under his wrist. The distracted Edd nodded in agreement to the red heads rules and did as he was told. After a moment, Kevin felt his bike move a little from the added weight of the other boy and turned on his engine. He was aware that the bike's natural feel and sound was foreign to someone who never as much got near one before.

"Another little bit of luck for me," the red head happily thought, slipping his phone out just enough to text and not be seen.

Edd twitched and gripped Kevin's waist tightly when the bike came to life. Everything was becoming frighteningly real. He had never been near something like this and was scared that if he messed any little thing up, he could easily kill both of them. The red headed jock pressed the send key of his message and nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt Double Dee's fingers pressing roughly into his love handles. The nervous fingers flexed and moved, trying to find a good place to hold onto.

"Just do what I tell you and you'll be fine," Kevin said calmly, doing his best to ignore the naturally talented fingers laced around his hips.

Edd nodded once again, his fear blocking out any kind of comment from the darker portion of his mind. Without any hesitation or warning, the taller teen put his bike into gear and yanked back into the road, dragging a frantic Edd with him.

* * *

"Slow down!," Edd yelled, barely hearing himself over the loud rumble of the engine.

Kevin sped at least ten miles over the speed limit to distract the raven haired boy as he glanced down at orders from his leader via text message. For added measure, he jerked his bike expertly around corners, acting like it was Edd's fault that the turns didn't go smoothly.

"Quiet down Dorky," he yelled back, oddly calm, "we'll be there in a few minutes!"

**"We'll be in the morgue in a few minutes too if you don't slow the hell down!,"** Edd's dark side blurted out venomously.

Kevin's fingers twitched on the throttle. He hadn't expected something like that to come out of Edd's mouth. As far as he could remember, Double Dee would never cuss. It was like a vile, foreign language to the hat totting teen. Realizing what he had said, Double Dee cowered slightly and leaned down against Kevin's muscular shoulders. The red head pulled back on the gas as they entered the football field attached to the school topping at least forty. Edd thought that his dark side was about to get himself killed before Kevin's driving would.

"You're funny," Kevin laughed, breaking Edd out of his depressing thoughts, "I wouldn't let that happen."

A nervous blush burned the raven's cheeks. He was being laughed at because of the blasphemy his dark side spurted out? All he knew about his cynical side was that it was always right, it liked to yell 'a lot', and it loved to cuss out anything with a pulse. Kevin grinned at the comment Edd made. It was a genuine smile because he knew that with his plan in action, that would most likely be the only humorous part of the experience to come. Kevin pressed the breaks and skidded into a stop near the actual football field, knocking an off kilter Ed boy into his back.

"We're here," he stated as if he knew where he was going all along.

Double Dee shakily got up off the bike and surveyed his surroundings. His classes were on the other side of the campus so why would Kevin park way out here? Many options flooded his overactive mind before he decided to ask.

"Why did you park way out here?"

The red head leaned forward on the handle bars of his motorcycle, feeling the heat of the engine radiate into him as it died down. He looked up into Edd's hazel eyes, thinking of how close they were to being green and pondered his next excuse.

"I got football practice in ten minutes," he stated with no hint of deception in his tone, "Besides, first period is almost over."

Edd looked down at the watch on his wrist and bit his lip when he saw the time. Kevin was right. Even with the speed of the devil, he was still late. The fear of hearing his mother and father yell at him through sticky notes made his stomach churn.

"Don't sweat it," the red head continued, seeing the obvious dread in Edd's face, "You can hang here with me till the bell rings."

The anxiety on Edd's face quickly turned to curiosity. Something didn't feel right, but honestly, nothing felt right since he stopped taking his meds.

"Are you sure," he asked, "We've never been alone for very long before?"

Something inside Kevin twitched at what the raven said. He was right. Through their entire childhood, he had done nothing, but play the cool guy. He used to yell dork at Edd and his friends, obsess about his bike (which hasn't changed much), and play sports to show off his macho side. Pretty much saying to the world; 'I'm a stud! Come and get me!'

"I'm sure," he answered, his voice strong and sure.

He wasn't entirely sure why those few words came so easily for him, but he didn't argue with it.

"How 'bought we sit on the bleachers so I can get the rest of my uniform on?," he immediately said to cover up the strength in his last comment.

Edd didn't argue, nor did his dark side. It seemed that the cynical side of his personality went into a shock induced coma and went silent in the back of his mind. The raven haired teen adjusted his hat slightly, waiting for Kevin so they could walk to the bleachers together.

"He's falling for it," the red head mused to himself, "This is just getting easier and easier. What a dork!"

* * *

Kevin slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed Edd's lead up the short stairway on the side of the steel bleachers. The red head glanced up, studying the frame of the Ed boy as he walked. He saw the raven's hips swing slightly at each step, his ass moving hypnotically at each move, and the slender curves of his body move in sync with each artfully performed action. Part of Kevin's mind thought of how good of a girl he would be when he told his leader the rest of his plan. The other part of him wished the dork was a girl so their intertwined paths could have been different. The red head thought of the latter option. The what if, burned his mind until another thought crashed into it.

He was bisexual. He never admitted it because of his position in high school. He wanted to be known as the school's top football captain and overall small town hot piece of ass, not the school jock with a gay boyfriend. Ever since sports camp during Jr. High, Kevin fell into the trickery of an innocent bet. Most of the kids laughed and thought it was funny to see who could last the longest kissing their teammates. Of course being a hot shot, Kevin did it. His partner, due to some twisted kind of fate was an actual homosexual. No one knew the truth about his partner, not even him until one night that Joseph asked him to meet him at his room.

Being the only pre-teen with a single room, it gave Joseph the opportunity to speak his mind without worrying about the other kids.

'I'm gay,' Kevin remembered Joseph saying very straightforwardly, 'I want to talk to you about it if it doesn't bother you.'

Being the hard headed jock he was, Kevin stayed and listened. It was a shock hearing that his friend was like that, because of the harsh comments he heard about homosexuality and bisexuality during his lifetime. After hearing Joseph speak his mind, the shock wore off into something more understandable. He learned many things from his partner that night. Things like how simple minded people are, how they fear something odd or unusual, or that Joseph was interested in him.

* * *

**(A/N) BWAHAHAHA! Cliffy power, GO! XD Kevin's mind is fun to play with. Is our favorite red headed jackass having second thoughts and why did I put that little tid bit about Kevin's past together? Some may never know, but it's great filler. :D See ya mah lovely perverts!**


	3. The Dark Side

****

(A/N) OMG! :O What a crazy weekend. I joined a new ICP lovin gang made by my friend, hung out with mah bff from up north, and got mah first tattoo. Life is good. Anyway, back to the story….

* * *

Edd resisted the jocks the best he possibly could. Of course, it was nearly impossible when a bunch of hormone and maybe steroid crazed idiots where all around you.

"Pl…please let me be," Edd whispered fearfully, isn't there a way we can work this out like gentlemen?"

His words undoubtedly fell on deaf ears. It seemed as if there was no way that he could get out of this with his dignity intact. His options were becoming more and more slim by the second. It was either take his punishment or fight back. Edd pressed his back against one of the cold metal bars that held up the stands. A knot was forming in the pit of his stomach and making him feel nauseous. A million things were racing through his mind. He knew that simple logic or even begging would get through the oversized men's heads.

"Just relax and it'll be over soon," the leader of the jocks teased pervertedly.

Almost like an unspoken order, two of his lackeys reached out and grabbed Edd by his slender shoulders. The smaller teen attempted to pull away from the solid forces holding him, but to no avail. The men acted as if he hardly moved at all. Edd was disappointed in his own weaknesses. He didn't think of himself as weak at least not this weak. He hated himself for being in this situation and he hated Kevin for putting him there. He was sure this was the red headed bastards plan from the beginning.

"It was all him," Double Dee's dark side screamed mentally at him, "He made this happen!"

During the time that Edd's darker side screamed and argued, the jocks had relinquished him of his faded red tee shirt and purple tinted jeans. **(A/N ~ Yes jeans, he grew out of shorts. :3)** He twisted uncomfortably in their grasp. Being held in place while stripped was becoming painful business. Especially, since the ones holding him were grabbing harder and harder as they saw more and more of the near nude Ed boy. The leader of the jocks, Joe, rolled up the yellow and pink sundress and in one swift movement; he slid it over the struggling Edds' body.

"You look good," Joe said, admiring his work, "Although, something's missing."

Joe's minions jerked the feminized Ed boy to face their leader for further inspection. Double Dee trembled slightly. He felt horrible. Both in the fact that he was set up by his childhood frienemy and the fact that the harsh treatment by the jocks was making him feel awkward in a very unusual place. It made him wonder.

"What's wrong with me," Edd yelled at himself before his dark side interjected, "**They're rough like Eddy, stupid! You're such a whore!"**

Edd didn't know why his 'dark' side spoke to him like a complete other person, but he didn't argue with its logic. It seemed to help him emotionally it spoke like this. Days like this, Edd wished that he was more like his vicious and unforgiving dark side. Fortunately, today was the day it happened. Joe stepped up to his toy and looked the smaller teen over. In the process, his lackeys released their grip and returned to the rest of the pack.

* * *

"Hmm…," Joe hummed, thinking of the final detail.

The jock grinned immediately when the thought he was looking for struck him. He jerked his arm and grabbed a hold of Edd's black beanie. A sense of something feral shot through Edd's senses. The smaller teen spent most of his life hiding the secret under his hat and he was set determined on keeping it.

"**Fuck off," **Edd's dark side blurted out; somehow acting like it had its own consciousness.

The sensible and polite side of Double Dee's personality disappeared as he spoke those words. He just didn't care anymore. He didn't care about anything except the burning sense of anger raging inside of him, fueling the fury boiling over inside of him. Joe's expression changed from sadistic pleasure into anger. It appalled him that a dork would take such a tone with him.

"How dare you," Joe snarled viciously, "talk to me like that!"

The jock balled his large hand into a fist and reared back. Normally, Double Dee would have been scared shitless of a guy like him, but the awakening of his dark side made him feel almost immortal. Any fear Edd had for Joe vanished within moments. Edd gave into his dark side, regretting nothing.

* * *

**Peach Creek Gym**

Kevin stood in front of the bathroom's sink zipping up his jeans. He didn't expect that it would take this long to get rid of a stiffy. It was surely a record. The red head laughed at himself when a simple thought occurred to him.

"Jerking it to Double Dork makes me get off more than doing it to Nazz."

Kevin didn't want to admit it, but maybe talking to Double Dee would be the best for him. He washed his hands discreetly and adjusted his old baseball cap before leaving the bathroom. He strolled toward the exit calmly, thinking of how he was going word his next question for Edd. The red head jerked himself out of his little daydream when his old friend Rolf ran through the gymnasium door.

"Kevin," the son of a shepherd yelled, "You're big bull team is having a battle with the fragile Ed boy! Rolf doesn't think it'll end well without you!"

It took a second for Rolf's comment to register in Kevin's mind.

"Team….Bull….Edd….," He repeated slowly, putting the pieces together, "EDD!"

Kevin ran out of the gym, leaving Rolf standing there in his wake. Gravel crunched under the red head's feet as he ran to where he left the weakest Ed boy. A million options ran through his mind as he ran. He knew that Edd had no chance against anyone, let alone a jock. Hell, he lost a fight with Jimmy in Jr. High. Jimmy of all people!

"Oh god," he huffed, "please let him be in one piece!"

Luckily, the gym wasn't too far from where he parked. The first thing that he saw when approaching the large pack of jocks was that they were circled partially around the edge of the bleachers and chanting 'fight, fight'. Without thinking, Kevin starting shoving, cussing, and hitting the jocks. He kept trying to break into their circle no matter the cost to himself. When he did, what he saw made him freeze. A vicious looking Edd swung his fist right into Joe's ribcage. The speed and angle of the hit made Joe drop his arm and snag onto the smaller mans beanie. Before he had a chance to gain any sort of stability, Edd went in for another hit.

The first punch made Joe bend down slightly, making Edd's next shot slam easily into his jaw. Joe grunted and stumbled backwards, blood seeping from his newly injured mouth. Joe and the other jocks retreated when they saw both an angry Kevin a wild Eddward.

* * *

"This isn't over," Joe yelled, spitting blood, "Not by a long shot, either of you!"

Kevin ignored his football playing mortal enemy and stared blankly at Edd. The slender teen narrowed his eyes darkly at Kevin and bared his teeth slightly, nearly snarling at him.

"**You," **Edd's dark side yelled, obviously still in control, **"Was this your fucking plan?"**

Edd glared at Kevin until he saw something black flicker in his range of sight. Everything that he had done to hide his long hair flooded back into his mind. Every attempt to hold onto his hat, fighting off every curious hand, and all the questions; it felt pointless now. Edd lowered his head and stared at his abandoned hat. Tears welled up in his eyes. His personal shield was gone and now every eye was able to see what he truly was.

"Double Dork….,"Kevin slowly uttered, stepping closer to the defeated Edd, "What happened here?"

Edd's temperament reverted back to himself as he looked up to meet Kevin's cautious movements.

"I hate you…,"Edd chocked out, the words barely audible, "and I hate myself."

Kevin stared at Edd in wonder. Edd was beautiful to him. The slender boy stood before him in a brightly colored knee high dress, his long raven colored hair flowing around him like wisps' of dark smoke, and his slightly feminine features giving him the look of a gorgeous, young woman.

"Edd," Kevin whispered gently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The red head stepped up to the now crying teenager and reached for his hands to comfort him.

"Don't touch me," Edd screamed between chocked cries, "You're one of them!"

Edd shrank away from Kevin and leaned his back into the steel beam behind him. He proceeded to cry into his hands, not giving a damn if he looked more like a woman or not. The teens hysterical weeping made Kevin feel horrible. The red head hated Joe with a passion. Even if they were on the same team, the two men constantly fought for control of the group. Kevin felt sickened that his own team would follow Joe into a prank this devilish.

"No I'm not," the red head stated sternly, grabbing Edd's wrists firmly, "That was all Joe. I would never do anything like that."

Edd looked at the other teen, hoping that he wasn't lying. Kevin stared directly into Edd's tear streaked, deep blue eyes without hesitation or fear. Tears fell down the raven's cheeks and his lip quivered fearfully. The sheer strength in Kevin's character made the last of Edd's control crumble. The raven wrapped his arms onto the red headed football player and cried into his shoulder.

"I'm….I'm sorry," Edd sobbed, "I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kevin gently placed his arms around the distraught teenager and tried to sooth him.

"It'll be okay," Kevin soothingly said, "It's all over now."

The red head continued to let the raven teenager scream and cry when a voice rang out, breaking his concentration.

"What the hell did you do to Sock Head?," a familiar voice yelled fiercely to him.

* * *

**(A/N) Yeah it's a pathetic excuse for a chapter, but I kinda like the idea of Double Dee having a dark side. It makes him wild. :D**

**Just make a guess on who the familiar voice is! This story's starting to get fun and maybe just a bit twisted. XD**


End file.
